leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Brendan (game)/Games/NPC/Quotes/ORAS
Littleroot Town :"Pokémon fully restored… Items all packed, and… Y-you… Who are you? ? Oh, you're the new kid who just moved in next door?! Huh… I didn't know that you'd be a girl. Dad—I mean, Professor Birch—told me you were the kid of a Gym Leader, and I sort of hoped you'd be a guy. My name's Brendan. Well, I guess we are still neighbors, so… Nice to meet you! Let's be friends, OK? Huh? Hey, … Don't you have any Pokémon? If you want, I can go catch you one. Aw, wait, I forgot… I'm supposed to be going out to help my dad catch some wild Pokémon. Some other time, OK?" Route 103 *Before battle :"OK, so it's this one and that one that live on Route 103… Huh? Hey, ! Ohhh. So you finally got a Pokémon from my dad? Then how about a little battle? Since we're here and all! I'm going to teach you what being a Trainer's all about!" *Being defeated :"Huh. You're not too shabby, ." *After being defeated :"It was a good battle. Thanks! Here! Lemme heal up both our parties real quick. I think I know why my dad had his eye on you now. Look, you just got your Pokémon, right? And you already have that strong of a bond? I get the feeling that you could befriend any Pokémon, . No doubt. Well, I've got some good data here, so I guess it's time I got back to the lab. You should head back, too, ! Oldale Town :"I'm heading back to my dad's lab first! Come on, !"'' Professor Birch's Lab :"Oh! ! Over here!" :"Huh… So you got a Pokédex, too, . Well then here. Have some s on me. You can use them to catch wild Pokémon. If you catch a Pokémon in the wild and battle together with it for a while, it will grow stronger for you! Take that as a bit of advice from a more experienced Trainer like me! I'm going to get ready to head out from Littleroot soon myself. It's like…I don't know… It really gets you pumped up, right? We've both gotta give it our all out there, !" :"I wonder where I should go to look for Pokémon next…" Route 101 :"! This is from my dad. He said he forgot to give it to you before. The app I just added to your PokéNav Plus is called the DexNav. It can tell you lots about the Pokémon living in each area and that kind of stuff. It's a handy app to have if you're trying to catch lots of different Pokémon. Guess it's about time I use the DexNav to do a little more catching myself! I'm gonna head that way and see what I find. , you should use those Poké Balls I gave you earlier to do a bit of catching, too!" *Sneaking up on Pokémon :"Hey, ! Over here! See that? Right there? There's a tail sticking out! There's a Pokémon hiding there! And look here, if you check your DexNav… Score! It looks like that Pokémon knows a pretty rare move, too! ! Try getting closer, real nice and slow! Push lightly on the Circle Pad to sneak close to Pokémon hiding in the grass. That's what it said in some book. You're almost there…! Slowly…slooowly… Remember…you press lightly on the Circle Pad to sneak!" *After a successful sneak :"That was awesome, ! I've been at this way longer than you, and even I have a hard time sneaking up like that without being noticed!" *After an unsuccessful sneak :"Hah hah! Too bad… If you try to get close in a rush, a hiding Pokémon will just run away from you." Route 102 :"Hey! There you are! How's it going, ? Hope you've been using your DexNav and perfecting your sneaking skills. Oh, and you DO know about your DexNav's Detector Mode, right? It'll react to any Pokémon in the area, so it's pretty handy to use! Hm? Whoa! Check out, ! It's like…I don't know… Seeing them like that makes me feel kinda…warm. You know? All right then! We're nearly there! Petalburg, here we come! Norman is the Gym Leader in this city, right? And…your dad, . I'm thinking maybe I should challenge him once I train up my Pokémon a bit more. Guess I'll be off then!" Rustboro City *Upon entering the city :"So you made it here to Rustboro, too, . It's a real city, huh? Nothing like Littleroot. Oh, did you know? There's a Pokémon Gym here, too. Soon as I gather a few more Pokémon, I'll be trying my team against it! See ya!" *After visiting Devon Corporation :"Hey, . How's your Pokédex? Completed any entries yet? Mine pretty much rules. I went on a Pokémon-catching frenzy in Petalburg Woods until I ran out of Poké Balls! Oh, yeah. I passed by Mr. Briney in Petalburg Woods. I bet he was on his way home to his cottage on Route 104. I guess you wouldn't know, since you just moved here and all, but they say that old guy used to be an amazing sailor!" *If talked to again :"Oh, yeah. I passed by Mr. Briney in Petalburg Woods. I bet he was on his way home to his cottage on Route 104. I guess you wouldn't know, since you just moved here and all, but they say that old guy used to be an amazing sailor!" Route 110 *Before battle :"Hey, . So this is where you've been. How've things been going? I was just checking out the Pokémon around here to help with my dad's research. He says that a long, long time ago, nature used to be way more diverse and there were lots more kinds of Pokémon, too. My dad and I want to learn more about those Pokémon from the past, you know? That's why we do fieldwork. And this journey has really helped. I've met a lot of Pokémon on my way here and learned about them, too. Which reminds me! Come on! It's the first time we've met in ages, so let's have a battle! Show me what you and your team have accomplished on your journey, !" *Being defeated :"Whoa! Not bad!" *After being defeated :"Sheesh, , when did you go and train your Pokémon up that well? It's, like, I don't know… It's pretty surprising, OK! Both our teams look pretty wiped out after that, huh! Here, let me help them out." :"And this is for you." :"That's a Dowsing Machine. Use it to root around for items that aren't visible. If it senses something nearby, it'll react, see? Truth is, once I started using it, I got pretty hooked on it. It's addicting! But I recommend you give it a try. Careful though, you won't be able to sneak up on Pokémon while you wear it! I guess I'm off to get started surveying the next area then. I hope you meet a lot of Pokémon, too, !" Route 112 :"Hm? So it's you, . You see that mountain up there? That's Mt. Chimney. I dunno, but… But seeing it for real is, like… Like a punch in the gut, you know? Hope I might get to take the Cable Car up to the top someday… Hey, , doesn't your team seem a bit worse for wear? Here. I'll help them out for you." :"And why don't you take this?" :"I bet you can find all kinds of ways to use it in the mountains that lie ahead! Oh… But it won't work out here if you don't have a Badge from Lavaridge Gym. Bah! This is no time to be giving you tricks! I'm supposed to be heading to Fallarbor to visit Professor Cozmo right now! See you later, . Next time let's have a battle, OK?" Route 113 :"Phew… It took a long time to make it this far. Even I felt like I needed a little break. Looks like your team could use one, too, . Lemme patch them up for you." :"…There. That's them sorted. I'm on my way to meet this Professor Cozmo fellow, right? He's super famous for his research on Meteorites. He even worked with my dad—I mean, with Professor Birch—on figuring out if Meteorites could have any effect on Pokémon. OK! Time to get moving again! I think Fallarbor's pretty close now. Let's both give it one last push!" Fallarbor Town *Before saving Professor Cozmo :"! C'mere! Everything's a mess!" :"It's ridiculous… Professor Cozmo… They say that he was just up and kidnapped by some nuts calling themselves Team Something or Other…" :"… I know it's a lot to ask, but we've gotta help Cozmo! I can't just stand by here and watch them use his life's work for their own corrupt reasons! I'm going to head to Meteor Falls right away. Come catch up to me as soon as you can. I'm counting on you, !" *After saving Professor Cozmo :"Those crazy jerks… What do you think they wanted with the professor's Meteorite anyway? I've gotta say, they sure didn't look like the good guys…but… I guess we'd both better be careful from here on out. Not that I'm really worried about you, . You and your team'd be fine for sure." :"Thank you, Professor." :"Now that that's over with… What're you planning to do next, ? I'm thinking of going for my next Gym Badge. The one from Mauville City. Wanna make the trip together, ? To Mauville, that is." ::Yes: "Cool. Let's go then." ::No: Route 114 :"You guys are— Where are you taking the professor?! H-hey! Stop right there!" Meteor Falls :"Hey! You jerks! Let Professor Cozmo go!" :"! You finally made it, huh! We've gotta protect the professor from these lunatics or else! There's two of them… And two of us, huh? Sorry to ask, , but… Battle alongside me!" ::Yes: "Thanks, pal!" ::No: "So even you get nervous, huh… I get it. I'll wait till you get ready." *Before battle :"All right! Let's do this!" *After battle :"All right! We beat 'em!" :"Who's that?!" :"Professor!" :"Oh man… What's with those lunatics? Forget those guys! Professor! Hey! Professor Cozmo! Hang in there, OK?" :"I think he's still pretty out of it… … Never mind what's happened! I've got to get the professor back to his lab in Fallarbor! OK, Professor… Easy now…" Mauville City :"All right, made it to Mauville City. Up ahead here is Mt. Chimney, huh? That's the place those nut jobs at Meteor Falls were talking about going to. Be careful, . It might get dangerous around here." Lavaridge Town :", hey! So you were all right, huh? Oh, well, you know… The last time I saw you, you were mixed up with those "Team Whatsit" people… So I just wondered if you'd gotten back on the road after that. It was, like, I don't know… I guess I was a bit…worried? What? You battled them AGAIN after that? And you even managed to beat them? You really are something else, … You and your Pokémon. Your team. And that…that sparkle there… Is that the Meteorite you got back from them? …Oh, right! I forgot to give you these before." :"Keep those with you if you're planning on going into that desert near Route 111. There should be some Pokémon that only make their habitat in the desert, you know. You might check 'em out—if you're up to it. And… Huh? You got the Lavaridge Badge! So you even beat Flannery, huh? Looks like you've been taking proper care of your Pokémon. Guess that means…that you'll be headed to Petalburg City next, huh? To challenge your dad at his Gym? W-well, if you are… I just happened to be thinking of going to Petalburg myself, so… How about it? Wanna go back to Petalburg together? ::'Yes:' ''"Y-yeah? Then let's hit it!" ::No: "O-oh... Yeah, I get it... But, well, I'll probably still be here in Lavaridge for a while. So if you decide to head for Petalburg, um, let me know." *If talked to again after answering "No" :"How about it? Wanna go back to Petalburg together?" ::Yes: "Y-yeah? Then let's hit it." ::No: "O-oh... Yeah, I get it... But, well, I'll probably still be here in Lavaridge for a while. So if you decide to head for Petalburg, um, let me know." Petalburg City :"So we're here. Petalburg City. , you do your best with the Gym. I'm behind you all the way. See ya!" Route 119 *Before battle :"! You've been looking for Pokémon here? Huh? That bracelet you've got on… It's like, I don't know, really cool… … Whoa. So that's the Mega Bracelet? And you can use it for Mega Evolution… So you'll just keep getting closer to your Pokémon and getting even stronger… All right, then. I guess I've just gotta help you test how strong you've become, huh? Show me in battle how much better you've gotten! Come on! A battle! I'm challenging you to a battle!" *Being defeated :"Sheesh, … You've gotten pretty darn decent." *After being defeated :"I'd say you're good enough to search for Pokémon anywhere by now. Here, I'll give you this, so try it out. You should be able to use it fine." :"With , your Pokémon can carry you back to just about anyplace you've visited before. Of course, you'll need the Fortree Gym Badge first, though… Well, I'm going on ahead. But I'm definitely winning next time!" Lilycove City *Before battle :"Hm? Hey, if it isn't ! Did you come to do some shopping, too? You know what I'm talking about… The Lilycove Department Store! My dad asked me to pick him up a few things here. It's not like I'm here to buy Dolls or something, r-right! A-anyway, it feels like it's been ages since we last ran into each other. How about I battle you so you can see which one of us is doing a better job raising our Pokémon? Though I think you and I both know who the winner is gonna be, !" *Being defeated :"Hmm… You've raised your team quite a bit." *After being defeated :"Boy, that stings a bit… I had a head start on you as a Pokémon Trainer, but still… I, uh… I'm planning on going home to Littleroot. You know how I've been helping out my dad with the Pokédex, and it's been coming together pretty decently. So…I ought to go back home and show it to him. , what are you gonna do? You still thinking of collecting all the Gym Badges and taking on the Pokémon League challenge?" :Yes: "Yeah? I guess I'm not surprised. Do your best. You know I'm behind you." :No: "Huh? Really? I've gotta say, I always kind of thought that you'd go all the way and aim to be Champion." :"…Uhhh. Huh? Did you… , I think there's something… There's something, like, sparkling in your Bag… It's the same kinda light as that Meteorite had, the one you showed me in Lavaridge… Ahhh, never mind! Just… Good luck out there!" Sootopolis City :"! When I saw the news about Sootopolis on my BuzzNav, and there you were, … Well, anyway, all I could think of was coming to help! You don't know how glad I am to see that you're still in one piece. Bwuh?! Is that Team Aqua? And Team Magma?! OK, I don't really know what to say right now—I'm kind of dumbfounded. Look, I get that this is probably something way bigger than I've ever imagined. So, I won't bother with any questions now. I'm gonna find out what I should do to help, and then I'm going to do whatever I can. You'd better go do the same, . I'll always be right there behind you. You're my best friend, after all!" *If talked to again :"I'm gonna find out what I should do to help, and then I'm going to do whatever I can. You'd better go do the same, . And I'll always be right there behind you. A-after all…we're friends, right?" *After having defeated/captured Groudon /Kyogre :"! So it's all over…" :"Phew! It feels like we can finally relax, huh? I guess that now's the time to say thanks for all you've done, . You know, we set out from Littleroot at the same time, but… It seems like you're just dashing ahead by yourself and leaving me behind… I feel like we're not even on the same level anymore, you know? … It's kinda lonely thinking like that… Or it would be if I really thought that! But…well, you did do something pretty amazing. So take it easy for a while, OK, friend? Later!" Pokémon League :"! Before you go to challenge the Champion, I've got one last thing you've got to… … You didn't… No, you couldn't have… Did you already beat the Champion?!" :"Wha— … Can't be helped, I guess. Them's the rules, right? That's awesome, . Congratulations…really!" *After having entered the Hall of Fame :"Welcome back, . I just, uh, you know… We set out on this journey together, right? So maybe we should finish it together, too. D-don't go trying to read anything into it, though! Now, come on! We're going home! Back to Littleroot Town!" Route 103 (post-game, after credits) :"Man, this is nostalgic. Back on Route 103, huh? Remember that pond over there? This is where we battled the first time, huh? Hey, … Do me a favor? Come on! Let's battle one more time! I wanna know about what you saw on your journey, how you felt, and what you experienced out there. I want to know all about you and your Pokémon, . But that's not all… I want you to know all about me and mine!" *After being defeated :"… Thanks, ! Just what I'd expect from a Champion! Getting to meet so many different people… And so many different Pokémon… It's like… I don't know… It's been really, really fun! Oh! ! Look there!" Battle Maison *When selected for the Multi Battle challenge :"When it's you and me, , I feel like we can both show off our best sides! Let's do it!" *After ending the Multi Battle challenge :"Ah. Right. That's too bad, but maybe next time!" *After 20 consecutive wins at the Multi Battle challenge :"When I'm battling with you, , I feel like I could beat absolutely anyone! Let's totally do it again sometime!" *After losing the Multi Battle challenge :"Hmm… We didn't seem to have it together this time… Oh well! We'll have to try harder next time!" ---- Delta Episode Littleroot Town *At the start :"Ughhh…" :"It's not that big of a deal, Mom. She just knocked me down a bit… Yowch! That stings! … Oh! H-hey, ! Looks like she didn't get you, huh? That's a relief. Everything happened so fast that I couldn't do a thing, but… Some strange woman came in my window, upstairs… And then she… She stole my Key Stone… I tried to fight her off with my team, but… She was unstoppable… I didn't stand a chance… I think I heard her muttering under her breath when she left, though… Something like "Petalburg's next…" …You be careful, ." *At the end :"Well… Bye… … ! See you tomorrow!" Mossdeep Space Center :"That was kinda awesome. Wow. So those are the nids. I'm really gonna have to thank your old man for this one. It's like…I don't know… I feel like I've been knocked flat on my back… …Thanks, . I'm really glad I got to see this with you." :"It's true what they say, though. Time really flies when you're having fun…"